creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anarchic Operations/Best TV Shows
Introduction So, there was recently a blog post in which everybody was discussing their favorite films. That inspired me to create this blog post so we could all discuss our favorite television series. For the sake of fairness, let's strictly keep documentaries and reality TV out of here otherwise all we will see is David Attenborough. So without further ado, here are my favorite TV shows, in no particular order. Banshee "What is Banshee?" you may be asking yourself. Well, I'm glad you asked. Banshee is a criminally underrated show that is consistently given bad reviews by people who only watch Game of Thrones and Breaking Bad, and believe everything else to be average at best. Banshee follows and ex-con who assumes the identity of a Sheriff, where he is able to continue his own criminal activities and bring his own brutal sense of justice upon the scum of the town. Yes, it sounds ridiculous, and it is. Here's the thing. Banshee is an action series. It may not be the most well-written, the best acted, or the most unpredictable show ever, but it is definitely the most entertaining. Every episode of Banshee moves the plot forward in some way, and every episode is action-packed and thrilling. Don't get me wrong, the main plot is awesome, the acting is superb, and holy shit, the action is unrivaled. No TV series has yet matched the incredible fight choreography of this brilliant show. Simply put - Banshee is the most entertaining series I have seen. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy it for what it is. You won't be disappointed. I just had to add two awesome scenes from this series. Don't worry, they are spoiler free. One is a prequel to the first episode, and one is a brutal fight scene where the main character shows his brutal form of justice on a MMA figher who raped a young girl. Black Sails Black Sails is an awesome drama series following the pirates of Nassau in the 1700's. It perfectly combines real-life pirate history with Robert Louis Stevenson's book Treasure Island. The characters, like Banshee, are human. They have their flaws, and it just helps us connect with the characters even more. This series has stellar acting, especially from Toby Stephens (Captain Flint) and Ray Stevenson (Edward Teach). Admittedly, the series has a couple of boring episodes, but these are made up for in everything else the series has to offer. The intriguing plotlines, excellent characters, the accurate and brutal battle scenes, and the amazing dialogue. The scriptwriting at times is shown to be perfect, and every time Flint, Silver, Rackham or Elaenor speak you know the conversation is going to be well-worth your time. Black Sails is simply one of my favorite shows, and in my opinion, very underrated. Here is a small monologue from Edward Teach's introduction to the series. Perhaps one of the best character introductions I have seen. Game of Thrones Yes, I suspect you knew that this was coming. I have been a loyal fan of Game of Thrones since the very first season (before all the hype) and I have been captivated since. The characters on this show are awesome, and every episode and season gives us something different. Whilst there are some episodes and plotlines that seem pointless, and some characters that go nowhere (Gendry, literally) Game of Thrones is still worthy of the hype and high ratings it recieves. However, amongst my group of friends, this series seems to be quite the opposite of what the hype makes it out to be. Many people I know personally hate it. I don't think I can really say much more. Eerybody knows so much about this series already that it'd be pointless for me to harp on about it. Stranger Things This recent show is just awesome. It truly is an accurate homage to 80's Sci-Fi, and whist I am a 90's kid, I can really get a good sense of nostalgia from the series, and I can see myself in every character. The soundtrack is perfect, and the acting is mostly on point. I know this series is being talked to death lately, so I'm going to leave it that. I might add that this is one of the only shows to make me tear up. That goes a long way in my book. Please watch this show. Bloodline Season 2 was a step-down from this series, but the sheer awesomeness that was the first season makes this series a definite must-watch. The series deals with the issues of a broken family who try to cope with their black-sheep of a brother. I know, it sounds bland and boring, but the best thing you can do to get a grip of what this series is about is to watch the very first episode. This is another one of them shows where everybody has their own personal demons, and eerybody who watches it will root for a different character. Say what you will, but not many shows give you characters like that. Ben Mendelsohn steals the show, and was robbed of an emmy. Kyle Chandler supports him with amazing acting and great chemistry. Unfortunately I don't have a video to share of this great show, but I suggest you just watch the first episode if you want an enticing new drama to watch. Dexter Dexter is a series that seems to split a crowd nowadays. It follows the story of a serial killer who hunts those who he believes have escaped justice. Unfortunately the series lost it's magic in season 6, regained it's composure in season 7, and went to shit in season 8. Alot of people who I will call 'fools' believe that two average seasons make the whole series average. No. Just No. In my opinion, these bad seasons just go to show how great the rest of the series is. Alot of people seem to hate the lead character too. Personally, I like him. Others hate him because he is emotionless (well fuck me what do you expect from a psychopath). Others, who I will call 'religious people' dislike the series because they don't find his actions to be justified. Others say that the only reason people find him likeable is because he is good-looking. I'm a man, I don't find him good-looking, and I still like him because I can see the human side of him. He is a monster, he knows it, but he desperately wants to be normal. Wow, what am I ranting for? Anyway, I found the series to be extremely captivating. Every episode is worth a watch (except for season 8). I suggest you watch this series if you haven't already - especially if you like serial killers. Here is an amazing scene from the series in which Dexter infiltrates an intended victim's family thanksgiving and finds out how great of a family man his victim really is. Other Shows worth Watching If I keep on going I'd be here all day and so would you. If I get time later I'll put these under their own heading (or maybe only a few of them). Sense8 Justified Ash vs Evil Dead Penny Dreadful Fargo True Blood Dishonorable Mention: The Walking Dead Before people in the comments tell me to watch this show, read this. I used to love The Walking Dead - used to. The characters, zombies, setting, horror; it was all spectacular. But unfortunately the story has fallen apart. About halfway through Season 3 we began to lose the magic of wht the show could have been. As the show progressed we were gifted with filler episodes and useless boring plotlines (No, I don't have an attention span disease). The show dithered off onto a path that just repeated itself over and over. Bad people attack our beloved characters, a few people die, oh there is a zombie in the background I haven't seen one of them in a long time. It's a tragedy, but the the Walking Dead's few 'stand-out' episodes are just average, but they only stand-out in comparison to the rest of the season. The 'If Daryl Dies - We Riot' movement exists only because Daryl is perhaps the only half-decent character on the show. PS: I don't hate the Walking Dead, I hate what it's become. It could have been so much better. I hear they want to carry this show on for almost 10 seasons? Ok.......... Category:Blog posts